Moments in Scheme
by aceParadox
Summary: The tiniest moments are what makes us... us, in the great scheme of things. - 5927, 4851, 485127, Fuuta&Tsuna. A collection of drabbles/unfinished works. Most likely not continuing.


_This is simply a collection of unfinished KHR drabbles I had lying around. They're nothing special, honestly - I really want to update, however. I hope you enjoy, nonetheless._

_Pairings:_

_i. 5927_

_ii. 4851_

_iii. 482751_

_iv. fuuta & tsuna_

**I don't own _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_. Amano-sama, aka God, does, and I am glad for that fact.**

- - - - x

one. gokudera x tsuna

_- - - - x_

He's there, he's always there, always has been, and he figures he always will be; whether it be hidden in some odd shadow on the corner of some street, or in plain sight to the right side of _him –_ he's there.

He swore his allegiance, his pure, unadulterated loyalty to the younger boy at a time that seems like a lifetime ago; during the timeframe between then and now never doing less than his best in putting his life on the edge rather than his Tenth's.

He can't remember all of the cuts, bruises, and scars that their endeavors have left him with – too many to count, he concludes at the thought as he grins at something, or _nothing at all_, it seems to someone who'd be around him at the time. Every single scar is proof of his loyalty to this one boy who really isn't so much a boy anymore after all he has been unwillingly been put through.

Far too much negativity for any normal person to have to endure, Gokudera is sure. The Tenth doesn't deserve all of the things he has to trudge through and overcome, and the Storm wishes with all of his very being that it was _him _getting hurt by the plethora of grievance instead.

And in some abstract way, his wish is granted soon thereafter when Yamamoto lets the fact that he and Tsuna are together slip into conversation. The girls stop for a moment and smile like they always do when they're happy for Tsuna; Ryohei has his usual reaction to everything about the nonexistent extremity of the event. And, well, the dynamite-wielder is shocked, to put it in simple terms, and he wants to curl up into himself and vanish; he feels his oh-so-honest blood-pumping organ rupture in every sense and synonym of the word. He peers at Tsuna to see the boy pouting with a warmly-colored complexion, and Gokudera knows, he _knows _that is it the truth, his Tenth never lies, he never would lie. So Gokudera mutters some brilliant excuse and storms off, claiming that he has to use the restroom or something of the like; and that is exactly what he does, and he stays there until the school is rid of every door close, every rustle of paper, every footstep – until he is alone, and everything is gone.

- - - - x

two. spanner x shouichi

- - - - x

"U-um, hello? Is this uh... Spanner-san?"

"Yeah... who's asking?"

"Er, this may sound strange, but... my name is Irie Shouichi, and I need your help in matters regarding-"

"Is this about the clam kid?"

"... clam ki-"

"Wand... hm, goal..."

"Uh, Spanner-san? I get what you're saying, it's regarding the Vongola fam-"

"Vongola. That's it."

"Yes..."

"Okay, what did you want?"

"First things first, have you had any strange visions or dreams as of late?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"Please _just answer it!"_

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I have had some kind acid-trip phenomenon go on in my head. Some kid with bushy hair and a stupid-looking infant."

_That's definitely it... _"A-all right, Spanner-san."

"Anything else pertaining to the workings of my mind? I have a robot to build, you know."

"A...robot?"

"Its name is Mosca."

"Sounds... i-interesting." A cough.

"Spanner-san, can you quite possibly come to Namimori, Japan?"

"I never really thought it'd be this hot here..."

The swirly-haired teenager walked about the area, gazing upon the rusting trees and shifting crowds of downtown Namimori. Mid-August usually wasn't this hot where Spanner was from, but forget that because _he is in Japan, the original birthplace of robotics. And green tea. __**Real**__ green tea._

_Where is that ear-something-or-other guy..._ Spanner inquired, scanning the bustling crowds for, quote: _Messy red-orange hair and glasses – it stands out more than one would hope. _

"Spanner-san?" a slightly shaky and nasal-y voice called from off to his side. "It's me, Irie Shouichi."

"Oh. Hey." Spanner noted the boy's slight flush and his quick breathing. "Did you run here or something?"

The boy stuttered a bit. "Ah, sorry, I forgot I had to do classroom cleaning today, and then I had to go home and change, and then my sister had to tell me abou-"

"Ah... s'okay." Spanner nodded, earning a sigh of relief from Irie. "I know how it is to be busy."

Both boys froze, though, when their stomachs growled in unison in a fashion that would put an angry canine to shame. They looked at each other and broke into smirks and laughs.

"Lunch?"

"Lunch."

"So... the bushy-haired guy is really a mafia boss."

"That's how it is."

"Intriguing... and the stupid-looking infant shoots him in the face, and _he doesn't die."_

"Right."

"Not buying this. I need to see it."

"B-but, Tsunayoshi-kun is busy. We can't just barge in and-"

"I can use Mosca."

"... Mosca is done?"

"Prototype Mosca: As I call it, _Mosca Version GT._"

"Um... GT?"

"Green tea."

- - - - x

three. spanner x tsuna x shouichi

_- - - x_

"Spanner, you're not supposed to compare everything to robotics..."

"What's the problem with it?"

Shouichi shook his head. "I-I don't think someone would enjoy being compared to a Mosca."

"Look at his heat receptors-"

"_S-Spanner-san!"_

"He's coming this way." Spanner attempted to smooth the curl of hair on the side of his head, but instead making it look a tad more weird; "Do I look okay?"

Shouichi looked quickly from the approaching boy to his new companion. His eye twitched. "But th-that's the gu-"

"Hello, Shouichi-kun!"

Tsuna approached the pair, schoolbag in hand and uniform ruffled a bit.

"A-ah, good afternoon, Tsunayoshi-kun." The fourteen-year-old Shouichi smiled. "This is Sp-"

"The name's Spanner... are you _Japanese?"_ he inquired, tilting his head in interest at Tsuna's slightly scared face.

"... S-Spanner-san, quit it," Shouichi nudged him with his elbow. "He's the guy from-"

"Do you drink green tea?"

"U-uh... yes? My mom has this plant in the yard-"

"Can I meet your mom?"

"_Spanner-san!" _

Using his left hand to cover Spanner's … lewd mouth, Shouichi blushed a bit, embarrassed, and went about with what he was good at – explaining. "Tsunayoshi-kun, this is this era's Spanner, as you can see."

He could feel Spanner pout under his hand. "I had him come here from Britain to assist us."

Tsuna blinked. "B-Britain? All the way from there?" He looked at the restricted Spanner. "Thank you so much!" he grinned.

Spanner seemed to be taken aback as his cheeks tinted a rosy pink; he wrestled the redhead's hand off of his mouth. "It's my_ pleasure."_

"Sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun. Spanner is a bit, u-um, weird." He narrowed his eyes from under the sun-glare of his glasses.

"I-it's alright. I'm kind of used to it." He laughed, a nervous laugh, one that subtly said, _here we go again._

"Spanner-san, you don't ask someone upon first meeting them _if you can meet their mom." _Shouichi cringed. "You just don't."

The ceiling fan buzzed in its rotation, circulating the air currents around the room where the boys sat, waiting for the requested green tea from Tsuna's kitchen.

"Hmph."

"Listen to me! Even I don't make that mistake..." Shouichi began his sentence in a tone of authority, but ended it in one of shame as he hung his head low. "That is, if I can even get a sentence out..."

Spanner snickered when the redhead couldn't see him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Tsuna said in the slightly awkward silence as he padded into the room with a tray of tea. He set it on his short table in the center of the floor.

After a few sips and mumbling on how he 'needs to learn how to make this stuff', Spanner broke the silence. "Then how do you suppose I act_?" _

The boy choked a bit. "U-uh, that is..." he wracked his brain for something smart to say. Nothing. "Er... Tsuna-kun, g-got anything?"

Tsuna blinked. "For what..?"

"To make Spanner-san not so weird."

_I'm not sure anything would work,_ Tsuna thought quietly to himself. "N-not asking people's nationality right off the bat?"

"But I wanted to make sure."

"It made me feel weird, Spanner-san."

"But my hypothesis was correct. And your mother is very nic-"

"_-Aaaand _that's enough out of you." Glaring seemed to be Shouichi's favorite thing to do that afternoon.

- - - - x

four. fuuta

- - - - x

_i. remnants_

- - - - x

Fuuta awakes to the dull echo of rain against the Sawada household's gutters, his eyes fluttering open to the creamy color of the ceiling.

He pushes the covers off, clinging to his scarf he never bothered to take off, and steps into his slippers to pad across the early-spring-chilled floor.

"Good morning, Fuuta-kun! Can you wake up Tsu-kun for me? That no-good son of mine is going to be late if he keeps sleeping in..." his makeshift mother greets him with a huff on the end of her words.

He nods with a smile at the familiar one-sided banter and pads back upstairs to his destination, creaking the door open to the bedridden, sprawled form of the 'no-good son,' sleeping contentedly with a soft snore.

"Tsuna-nii, it's time to wake up."

The snoring continues without a pause, and Fuuta pokes the boy's belly, shakes his shoulders, tickles his foot all to no avail, and he steps back, crossing his arms with a pout.

An idea sparks his mind, and he bolts back to the bedroom to grab his companion of a book. He stands in front of Tsuna's bed and his eyes haze with the onset of a ranking.

"Tsuna-nii is the highest ranked to be late for school on Thursdays..."

No response, other than the obvious snore.

"... Tsuna-nii is also highest ranked on most likely to have their breakfast taken by Lambo."

Snore, shift. Fuuta's pout returns with a vengeance and he rests on a new idea.

"Tsuna-nii is highest ranked on most likely to marry Kyoko-nii in the future!"

A twitch and Tsuna jumps put of bed, his fluff of hair more disheveled than usual, and his cheeks are red as he scans his bedroom for anything but the smaller boy.

"Fu...Fuuta?"

"Good morning, Tsuna-nii."

He facepalms; even this nine-year-old can outsmart him. "'Morning..."

"You were sleeping well, weren't you?" A smirk.

Tsuna lifts an eyebrow and twitches. "W-well yeah, until yo-"

"_LAMBO-SAN GETS TRIPLE BREAKFAST! NYAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_Lambo no fair! I-Pin want even sharing!"_

The short boy and the not-so-much taller teenager stand in their places for a minute before bolting down the stairway to claim their breakfast.

Lo and behold, Lambo's face is littered with the crumbs of toasted bread and the fork in his hand has half an egg on it. I-Pin is clinging to his leg and whining things regarding sharing and something about the number three being bad luck.

"_Lambo!_ Eat your own breakfast!" Tsuna yells.

"No way! Lambo-san has a tummy the size of Italy! Itummy! Get it? Get it, Stupid Tsuna? Nyahahaa!"

_Obviously, _Tsuna thinks with a tired and now hungry sigh.

"My, my," his mother sighs and rests her cheek on the palm of her hand. "Lambo-kun, now Tsu-kun and Fuuta-kun have no breakfast..." She wiggles her finger at the now pouting Lambo. "We'll just have to make toast, then."

_- - - - x  
><em>

_ii. different_

The morning Tsuna departs in the cracking point of dawn, it starts to rain, and Fuuta knows he won't be going very far from his bed today.

He starts to wonder, his desire to know what is going on with the older kids kicking in, where Tsuna always vanishes off to. Fuuta is sharper than what he's made out to be, not just some kid with a weird talent and a scarf; and he knows Tsuna wasn't on a camping trip that he accidentally got lost on when he tries to cover it up in the following evening.

He wants to ask him, he wants to _know_, because Tsuna comes back with a different glint in his eyes than the one he'd left with, a glint of an abstract mix of remorse and contentedness and relief and sadness.

_Tsuna-nii, what is going on?_

He wants to ask, he really does, but he chooses the safer route and leaves it be when he turns on his side in his bed.

He's about to drift to sleep when his door creaks open with a slit of light going across his blanketed chest, and a brown, fluffy head of hair peeks in.

"Fuuta?"

"Yes, Tsuna-nii?" He mumbles out, still troubled with his dilemma and the near onset of slumber laced within his voice.

"Just making sure you're going to sleep all right." He gives a gentle, closed-eye smile with his head tilting to the side, and Fuuta is relieved that it is just quite the same as the ones he's given in the past.

"I am. Today it rained, so I'm going to sleep like a baby."

A soft laugh. "Glad to hear. Good night, then, Fuuta."

Before the door almost closes, Fuuta interrupts.

"Tsuna-nii?"

The door reopens. "Yes, what is it?"

"... C-can you tell me a story?"

A pause and another kind smile is given to Fuuta. "Yeah," he says, and walks to Fuuta's bedside to sit cross-legged on the floor. "What kind of story?"

"One with Tsuna-nii in it."

Tsuna pauses with a blank look and a blink, and directs his gaze downward, closing his eyes. He sits and thinks, clawing through the memories within his head for one that would be mildly entertaining and not _that one. _

"... Please make it long, Tsuna-nii."

With that Tsuna sighs, clearing his throat shortly thereafter.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy who was not entertained with his life and interested in time travel."

And from there, time slips away with the soft nightly wind outside the window, with a story of 'mirror worlds' and 'magic boxes' and a journey through space and time itself in which Tsuna has undergone in a seemingly impossible timeframe.

"... And so then, the evil Sky was beaten by the hero's determination to keep his friends safe. And they all lived happily..." Tsuna smiles a kind smile at the remembrance, and Fuuta's happy-looking sleeping state,

"... Ever after."

_- - - x_

_Aaaaand that's it. I am working on a fic at the moment that will hopefully be lengthy. o/ See you guys around, hopefully!_

_~Dieci_


End file.
